


I am sorry my conscience called in sick again

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bodyshots, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(504): Just tell him to eat fruit before so it tastes good. Then it's just like shotgunning a smoothie</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry my conscience called in sick again

"Roy, don't," Dick says in his totally lame big brother voice. It doesn't exactly come off the same when he's five beers in. Roy just laughs, pushes him away.

"Why not?" He asks, throwing his arm around Tim’s neck. "You invited him and he wants to."

"It's okay, Dick," Tim smiles at him. "I asked him to show me."

"You shouldn't even be drinking," Dick says, then dissolves into giggles as Wally drapes himself over his lap and sticks his tongue in his ear. 

"Come on," Roy winks. "I think the birthday boy's a little preoccupied."

He takes Tim into the tiny kitchen in Dick's apartment and pours a couple of shots of tequila, finds the salt in the cabinet, quickly slices up a couple of pieces of lime. When he turns around Tim's taking his shirt off and Roy stops to appreciate that for a minute because damn. He is a skinny thing, something that Roy could break right in half, but there's muscle there too, has to be, and Roy finds himself following the vein in Tim's forearm all the way up to the small bulge of his bicep, kind of wants to put his tongue there. That's probably all the beer talking. Probably.

"For research, right?" He smirks and Tim smiles back at him, folds his shirt neatly and sits it on a clean spot on the counter.

"Of course," he says, picking up a lime. “I put this in my mouth, right?”

“Uh,” Roy says, brain short circuiting a bit, so he just nods. Tim puts the lime in his mouth and Roy walks over to him, sprinkles a line of salt over the sharp groove of Tim’s collarbone, glances up to look at him. “You know, maybe Dick was right --”

Tim frowns at him and takes the lime wedge out of his mouth, which doesn’t help because then there’s juice all over his lips, running down his chin, and Roy --

Roy dips his head, licks the salt from Tim’s skin and downs the shot of tequila he so desperately needs. Tim puts the lime back in his mouth and Roy stares him down for a minute before he leans in and sucks on it, closing his eyes as he sucks it right out of Tim’s mouth, then spits it into the sink. 

Tim blinks at him, licks his lips. “I guess it’s...my turn?” He says, sounding a little dazed and Roy can still taste salt on his tongue and Tim’s warm, pale skin. 

Tim takes the salt shaker and studies him for a few moments, that little wrinkle on his forehead popping up. 

“Not rocket surgery, kiddo,” Roy says and Tim scowls at him.

“I don’t want do it the same place you did,” he says. “That seems...uninspired.”

“Uninspired,” Roy snorts. “Okay. Want me to lie down?”

Tim thinks a minute, chews on his lip. “Yeah,” he says. “That would work.”

Roy tugs his shirt off and leans back on his elbows, tries not to think about how filthy Dick’s floor is as Tim kneels next to him. He shivers as Tim's eyes rake over the ink on his chest appraisingly. 

"I didn't know you had so many," Tim says as he picks a spot and sprinkles a neat circle around Roy's navel. "How's this?" He asks and Roy can't do anything but nod, watch as Tim's scrunches his eyebrows and plants his hands on the floor on either side of Roy and dip down, tracing the perfect circle of salt around Roy's navel with one constant, fluid sweep of his tongue. Roy watches him lick his lips, reach up on the counter for one of the shot glasses and tip it back, choking a little at the burn when he swallows it all in one go.

Roy sticks a lime wedge in his mouth and leans up, meeting Tim somewhere in the middle to let him suck the lime out of his mouth. He is, maybe a little, expecting it when Tim lets the lime fall out of Roy’s mouth and puts his mouth there instead. He’s never actually participated in a round of strictly platonic body shots before and this is usually how things end up, it’s just. He hadn’t expected Tim to crawl right on _top_ of him, hadn’t imagined he’d lick at Roy’s mouth eagerly, suck on his tongue and push his hips down against him. He hadn’t expected to feel Dick’s little brother’s cock, hard and digging into his hip, his teeth in his bottom lip. 

“Hey,” Roy says. “ _Hey._ ”

Tim draws back, looks at him. “You don’t actually think this was for research.”

“I’m not actually as stupid as I look,” Roy says. “But --”

“Roy,” Tim says. “Do you not want to go in Dick’s extra bedroom with me?”

“I --” Roy groans. “Fuck. I do.”

“Good,” Tim grins. “Come on. Dick’s totally a lightweight. He’s gonna pass out on Wally in like ten minutes.”

He helps Roy up off the floor and drags him into the spare room, locking the door behind them, then settling his hands on Roy’s hips and leaning in again, putting his mouth back on Roy’s. Roy cups the back of his neck, licks into Tim’s mouth and feels him hum against him, slides his other hand to the small of Tim’s back and nudges him forward until they’re pressed together, one of Tim’s skinny legs between Roy’s. Tim’s back is hot beneath Roy’s palm and when Tim mouths at the underside of his jaw and down his neck, Roy slips his hand down the back of Tim’s jeans and squeezes his ass, feels Tim moan into his skin. 

“Bed,” Tim says and Roy backs him up against it, follows Tim down when he stumbles back onto it and crawls on top of him, licking into his mouth again, getting his hand in Tim’s short hair and fucking his tongue down his throat while Tim runs his hand down his back, squeezes his ass and pulls Roy’s hips down onto him.

“I want,” Tim says brokenly with Roy still kissing. “Want to --”

“Yeah,” Roy says. He doesn’t know what Tim’s trying to say, but he kind of does, because he wants too. He wants whatever it is Tim wants. Still he gasps when Tim’s knuckles brush his belly, when he pops open the button on Roy’s jeans and pushes them down off his hips. Roy quickly wriggles out of them and when he looks back at Tim Tim’s pushing his own jeans down and Roy helps, grabbing the bottom of them and yanking them completely off of him, throwing them somewhere near his own. 

“Can I,” Roy says, hands on Tim’s thighs, stroking his thumbs up and down the smooth skin there and Tim bites his lip. Roy can see his dick twitch when his hands drifter higher, can see the wet spot on the front of Tim’s boxer briefs and wants to put his mouth there so _fucking_ bad, so he does. Leans down and just presses his lips to where the head of Tim’s cock is straining against the fabric, pushes his tongue against that wet spot and taste the salty bitterness of precome there. 

“Oh my god,” Tim gasps and arches off the bed, pushing his cock into Roy’s face. Roy takes a deep breath and breathes him in, puts his hands on Tim’s hips and holds him down, rubs his cheek against Tim’s dick, dips his head to mouth at his balls.

“God, that’s,” Tim groans and when Roy looks up he’s got a hand in his own hair, tugging at it, and shit, that’s hot. “But --”

“Off?” Roy asks and Tim nods, lets out this shaky _please_ that goes straight to Roy’s dick. 

Roy gets Tim’s briefs off, then skims his hands back up his thighs, licks his lips as he watches Tim’s cock leak onto his belly. 

“Fuck,” he says. “Have you ever --”

Tim rolls his eyes. 

“Right,” Roy says, takes Tim’s dick in his hand and gives it a few strokes. “God, you’ve got a pretty cock.”

“Thank you,” Tim says. “Put your mouth on it?”

“Sure thing,” Roy groans out and digs his thumbs into the groove of Tim’s hips as he wraps his lips around him and takes him down. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Tim gasps and Roy can feel him trying to arch up, trying to push up into his mouth, but he holds him down, still. “ _Fuck_ , that’s --”

Roy swirls his tongue around the head, moans when Tim leaks that little more onto his tongue, and Tim makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, reaches down to grab Roy’s hair, misses and ends up yanking on his ear instead. Roy doesn’t mind, in fact his eagerness just makes him take Tim deeper, take him down all the way until his nose brushes Tim’s skin and Tim’s thighs start to tremble beneath him. 

“Oh my god,” Tim groans. “Oh god, Roy. Roy _please_. I want, I want --”

Roy pops off, replaces his mouth with his hand with slow, tight strokes. “What?” He asks. “What do you want?”

“ _More_ ,” Tim gasps.

“Want my fingers?” Roy asks, spreading Tim’s slick all around the head and down his shaft, grinding his own cock down onto the bed just thinking about it. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Tim says, digging his heels into the bed.

“Okay,” Roy says, taking his hand off of Tim to rummage around in the dresser for the bottle of lube he left last time. There’s barely anything left in it and he has to shake and squeeze for like three minutes, but it’s enough to get his fingers nice and slippery, enough that Tim whimpers and bite his lip all pretty when Roy teases a finger over his hole, pressing gently until Tim says _fuck_ and fucks himself down on Roy’s finger.

“Jesus christ,” Roy says and hooks his arm around Tim’s leg, kisses the inside of his thigh as he slides his finger in and out of him. “Fuck, look at you. You want more?”

“Yes,” Tim says. “I like -- a lot.”

“Fuck,” Roy says, pulling his fingers out and pressing two against Tim instead, pushing them in slow, letting him get used to the stretch of it, but he doesn’t know why because then Tim’s just fucking himself down on them again, driving Roy’s fingers inside of him like he can’t fucking wait. “Jesus fuck, Tim. You like being filled up? You do this to yourself at home?”

“Yeah,” Tim breathes out. There’s a pretty pink flush across his chest and his cheeks and his gorgeous mouth is red from where he’s been biting it so hard. “But yours -- your fingers, _fuck._ A-archer’s fingers. Feel so good, god. You can -- three.”

“Christ,” Roy breathes out against Tim’s thigh, gives Tim what he asked for, working three of his fingers inside of him. It’s tight, so fucking tight, and Tim makes an _unbelievable_ noise and clenches his fists in the comforter and starts fucking himself on Roy’s fingers, gasping and moaning and telling Roy how _good_ it feels. 

“Oh god, it’s,” Tim pants as Roy watches his fingers disappear into him, watches the muscles in Tim’s thighs quiver with each little thrust of his hips. “Fuck, Roy, _fuck_ , it’s --”

“Jesus, you’re gonna come just like this, aren’t you? You’re going to come all over yourself just from having my fingers in you.”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Tim whimpers, this high-pitched keening sound, and Roy watches, transfixed, as Tim’s cock jerks and twitches, watches as come splatters on his belly and stripes his chest as Tim’s muscles tighten and clench around him. “Oh my god, oh my god, Roy--”

“Shh,” Roy says, pulling his fingers out of him gently and wiping them on the comforter. “God, that was fucking amazing. I’m gonna clean you up, okay?”

Tim doesn’t say anything, still shaking and coming down from it as Roy leans over him and laps at the come on Tim’s belly, licks it all off his chest, sucking at the little drop that made it to his throat. 

“Fuck, Roy,” Tim whimpers. “I wanna...wanna suck you off, but I can’t move. Up?”

Roy sucks in a breath, should really say _nah, I’m good_ , but Tim’s asking him to fuck his mouth, Tim _wants_ it, and there’s no amount of willpower in the universe Roy could summon to figure out how to say no to that. 

He crawls up Tim and straddles his chest, thinks for a brief moment that maybe he should’ve just kneeled next to him, but Tim’s looking at him with this bright look in his eyes and his gorgeous mouth is right there and Roy just rubs his dick on his lips, gets them all wet and shiny, and that’s when Tim opens up for him and everything else just kind of fades away except for the hot, wet suction around him. Tim just lets him use him, just opens up and relaxes and lets Roy push his cock between his lips, and it’s so good, it’s so _obscene_ , and Roy’s needed to come his brains out ever since he licked the salt from Tim’s skin, so he comes embarrassingly fast and without warning, just a sudden twist low in his belly and he tries to pull back but it’s too late and he ends up coming all over Tim’s mouth. He can’t stop, he just -- he can’t _stop._ He grabs his cock and jerks himself through it, comes all over Tim’s cheeks, all down his chin, until he’s completely spent. 

“Fucking --” he huffs out, looking down at Tim’s face. He climbs off of Tim because he knows he’s fucking heavy, but he takes Tim’s face between his hands as soon as he rolls off of him. “God, you look so fucking pretty right now. I wanna leave you just like this.”

Tim just fucking _whimpers_ and Roy leans in, laps up all the come on Tim’s face with his tongue until he’s mostly clean. 

“Well that was...something,” Roy says after they find their pants. 

“Something…” Tim says. “That you might like to do again?”

 _No,_ Roy’s thinks. _You're too young. You’re Dick’s brother. You’re beautiful and I ruin those kind of things._

Roy kisses him, ignores the voice in his head because he’s been doing that so long it’s like second nature now. 

“Something that I am _definitely_ going to do again.”


End file.
